A new Vampire
by HiwatariFan14
Summary: Okay...well, Miyu and Larva are toghther.The story's about how a new vampire enters and she is completly harmless...or is she? Is someone trying to frame her? Does she know this person? And why is she so sullen and withdrawn? Rated M for the lemon secene.
1. Chapter 1: A new Begining

It has been many years since Miyu had sent all the stray Shinma into the darkness. Larva had always been with her; they now, both decided to go to school once again. It would be Larva's first time. Miyu was the same as she has always been.

"So, this is what school's like?"

Larva said. Miyu nodded in agreement.

"It is very boring…Many humans do not know a thing in class, try not to be to smart or you will draw attention to yourself."

Miyu said very monotonously. Her rabbit like creature had just sent her a message on her phone. She read it to Larva.

"A new vampire has been seen. I don't know who she is or what she wants but you should find out!"

Miyu had now become curios. Larva stood their not saying anything. He was not surprised or thrilled at the idea.

"Let us just get through today."

"Agreed."

The rest of the day went by without any problem. After school let out Miyu and Larva walked toward the temple were they live. As Miyu opened the door, Larva stopped her.

"What is the matter Larva?"

"Nothing…Never mind."

Larva walked inside the house and into the kitchen.

"What… was that about?"

Miyu wondered.

_**The Next Day**_

Miyu woke up as she normally would and went into the shower. Larva was in the kitchen making breakfast when she got out.

"Do you have testing soon?"

Larva asked Miyu.

"No…Not until next week. They postponed the test since I am new."

Larva nodded in agreement. Miyu sat down and looked at the rabbit like Shinma.

"Anything new Shiina?"

"Not anything in particular."

"Thanks."

Miyu started eating the food that was placed in front of her. As Larva and Miyu walked out of the house, Larva stopped Miyu.

"The vampire is around here."

"I know."

"Shall we let it go until later?"

"That should be best for our sake."

They walked on to where the bus was waiting. On the bus, a girl sat next to them.

"Larva…"

"Yes, she is."

Miyu nodded and made a mental note. At school, the girl came into Miyu's and Larva's class.

"Class; I would like to introduce Jewel Silverfox. She has just moved here from America so please attempt to speak English so she can understand. Miyu, I know you know a lot English so please assist her through out the day."

"Yes ma'am."

Miyu sat back down and waited for Jewel to come over. Larva nodded to her.

"Welcome to Japan."

Miyu said, trying to act friendly.

"Thank…you"

It sounded like she had been badly abused or torn in someway. Later that day they all went back to Jewel's apartment.

"So, Jewel, what do you do in your spare time?"

"Nothing…"

Miyu looked at her. She looked like she hadn't had blood in a while.

"Oh…play an instrument?"

"Yeah…Flute."

Miyu smiled at her. This was not a dangerous vampire. She could tell maybe, just maybe they could be friends.

"…Maybe this weekend…Do you want to come sleep over here?"

Miyu smiled.

"Sure"

As Larva and Miyu were walking home, a storm came over them. Larva pulled out a cloak and covered them. They went into a playground and stayed there for a while. The temple was not far away but neither one wanted to be drenched. They sat and watched the rain.

"Miyu…"

"Yes Larva?"

She would never tell him how much she enjoyed his company right now. She slightly gasped at her own thought.

"I…I know this might be crazy…but…Miyu… I…"

"Yes?"

"I love you…"

Miyu snuggled up against his chest.

"I love you to Larva."

He hugged her and they waited for the rain to stop.


	2. Lemon If disliked, read first sentance!

This is a Lemon!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! You do not have to read this. Just figure they get home…they next thing I write is when they wake up in the morning.

The rain wouldn't stop so Larva carried Miyu home. As the walked through the door, Larva kissed Miyu gently on the lips. Miyu's eyes were in shock but she kissed him back. Enjoying every moment of it. She new what was to come and she gladly accepted it. She loved Larva and nothing could change it. She gently rubbed up and down his chest, removing his cloak in the process.

"Miyu…"

Larva sighed. He gently put her down and threw off his shirt. Miyu ran against him and hugged him. He gently guided her to the bedroom. He kissed her long and passionately. They both fell down on the bed. Larva was on top of Miyu.

"Please…I love you…I want this and I have for so long."

Larva sighed in contentment. He had broken through the barrier that Miyu had put up to distance herself from others. He gently pulled down his pants, leaving only his boxers on. Miyu blushed gently. Larva untied her hair and it flowed down her back gently. He wrapped his fingers in her hair and pulled gently. She was enjoying what he was doing.

"Miyu…I love you…so much."

"I love… you too…Larva."

She was out of breath. Larva gently undid the purple ribbon she was wearing. Her whole kimono came loose. She was lying down in nothing but a bra and underwear. Larva gently licked up and down her stomach. She shivered with pleasure. He kissed her hard on the lips and she kissed him back, sitting up in the process. He gently reached his hands around her and undid her bra.

"Larva."

He gently licked around her breasts and bit on her nipples. She gasped in pleasure. Larva licked all the way down to her underwear and bit on the top, as if asking is it okay.

"Yes…Go ahead…I want you to."

He gently slid off her underwear and kicked of his. He continued licking her. All of a sudden, she got up and sucked on him. He gasped in surprise. As he came to his point, she stopped. He threw her down on the bed and she nodded. He put on a condom and thrust inside of her. She gasped at the pleasure. She had never felt anything like it before. He kept thrusting in and out, both fast and hard. Miyu didn't know how much longer she could hold in her pleasure. She moaned his name constantly. He kept thrusting. She clutched onto his back, scratching him in the process. Her back arched as she came but he kept going. His thrusts got harder and faster still and she screamed his name. He whispered his feelings in her ear.

"Mi…yu...I…love…you. I'm…go…ing…to…make…you...pass…out…"

"Yes…ple…ase…I…want…that…"

He thrust harder still and she screamed his name again.

"Larva…"

His thrusts were unbearable to her. She passed out as he came. Larva gently took himself out of her and laid her down underneath the blankets.

"I love you Miyu, with all my heart. I swear I'll never leave you alone."

That night they laid together for the first time. Larva grabbed on to Miyu as she peacefully slept. He nuzzled into her neck and fell asleep.


End file.
